Love Bazilionagon
by Aithecat
Summary: The Tashio brothers: Inuyasha, Kotaro, Sesshomaru, along with their manager Miroku, has enter Kagome, Ai, Rin, and Sango's school. All the guys want is the girls that hate their guts. While running away from Kikyo and her group too. But is dating the enemies of the girls you want is the right thing to get them? Well find out! InuxKag, MirxSan, SessxRin, and OCxOC
1. First day of school

Hey everybody, this my 4th Inuyasha story and it is also my 5th fanfic story I ever made! Kuro is also in here(if you don't know who he is, read 'Human, Hanyou, and Youkai'.) along with Aki and Nikumubeki. Kotaro, Inuyasha's twin except will black hair, that is a little bit shorter. Two more ocs in here too. Hope you enjoy this story, there this other story I was going to make, but I'll publish it later.

Me: Welcome everybody to our 5th fanfic!

Aki: There of course will be Romance-

Kuro:(gets in front of Aki) Humor!

Niku: (pushes Kuro away) and Drama.

Kotaro: Mostly romance of course, which is sick, where's my ramen?

Me: Yeah so right now it's just me & my own characters, oh yeah I'm in this fanfic too.

Kotaro: Now you remember, neko-wench?

Me: Shut up, inu-baka!

Niku:-thinks- Why am I here...

Aki: Um guys the show...

Me & Kotaro: oh yeah...

Everybody, except Nikumubeki: Let's start the show!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS, IF I DID, INUYASHA & KAGOME WOULDA HAVE BABIES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SERIES ALREADY.**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MYSELF, KURO, AKI, NIKUMUBEKI, AND KOTARO.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First day of school

* * *

At the Higurashi house was busier than ever, well since it was the first day of school! Kagome was eating breakfast, Kikyo was finishing up her makeup, and someone was still sleeping.

"Can one of you girls go wake up your sister?" their mother said as she finish up Sota's lunch.

Kikyo gave out a disgusting snort, then look at Kagome "Can't you see I'm busy, go get her!" she said. Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered out "Bitch..." as she went up to her other sister's room.

Well she wasn't really her sister by blood, but her family adopted her after the accident. When Ai was only 4, her family was killed. Nobody knew who killed them or why, all they found was Ai bloody beaten on the kitchen floor. Luckily Mr. Higurashi(Who sadly died too) was great friends with her parents and decided to adopt her, Kagome was happy about it, but Kikyo wasn't.

Kagome gently open her sister's room to find her sleeping next to her computer. 'Why doesn't it surprise me...' she thought as she went over to her sister.

"Hey Ai wake up." she said as she shook her and all she got back was "The toaster oven stole my bacon..." She giggle a little, sometimes her sister dreams are so weird yet kinda funny.

"Hey Ai, Kikyo stole one of your mangas!" she said, quickly Ai shot up and scream "That bitch dies today!"

"Not yet, Ai, now get dress." Kagome said as she handed her, her clothes walk out.

Ai just stick her tongue at her, she look over the clothes, it was a bloody red skull shirt, a white tank top, and a long black skirt with a crescent moon on it. She smiled, Kagome was always her only favorite sister. Ai was a tomboy, loves anime, some goth things, and the fruedal era of Japan. she had long purple hair, but for some reason it stay purple even when she's human. Purple cats ears rested on top of her head, cat tail, and has green eyes. She does own a pair of glasses, but only when is writing/reading fanfics. Her favorite anime is FMA/FMAB(well I can't put Inuyasha since I'm writing it.), and her friends don't understand why she loves Envy.

'Why wouldn't love that cross-dressing gender confused palm tree psychopath...' she thought as she finish dressing.

"Ai, let's go!" Kagome scream. Ai just sigh "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

* * *

At school:

Kikyo already went to her friends, so all was left was Kagome and Ai. Kagome turn to her sister "Hey, I'm going to find Sango and Rin. You better find Aki and Niku." Ai nodded to turn around to find her friends.

Aki was one of her bests friends, she was girly, but she really love anime. Her sister, Nikumubeki, or Niku for short, was more quiet and have an unemotional face all the time. Just like Aki, she too love anime, but more gory kind. She also love yaoi.

"AI!" Ai's ears twitch, she look over to see Aki and Niku coming towards her. "Hey and Rin, don't try to pounce on me."

"Oh man..." Rin said as she got out of the bushes, along with Kagome and Sango.

"Rin-chan!" "Aki-chan!" both Rin and Aki both yelled in delight as they hug each other.

"Will you two stop trying to make me cough up my organs already!" Niku yelled in annoyed. Rin turn over and gave her a grin "Someone needs a hug..." she said as she went closer to her while the others snicker.

For the first time, Niku's face was frighten and she started to back. "Rin, stay away from me!" she said as she run away while Rin was chasing her.

Kagome, Sango, Ai, and Aki all look at each other before saying "They'll come back later." and went inside the building.

* * *

Homeroom:

All of them got the same schedule, which was lucky for them. But now all of them must deal with Kikyo and her group(Kagura, Yura, and Tsubaki) with all the chattering girls about the famous movie stars: Inuyasha, Kotaro, and Sesshomaru, along with their manager, Miroku.

All the girls love them, except Kagome, Ai, Rin, Niku, and Sango. They couldn't stand them. All those boys care is fame and girls, Biggest players in the world, but ever single girl in the whole school couldn't wait because they're coming to THIS school!

"Oh come on, they're not all that bad, plus they're kinda hot." Aki said, trying to show her friends the Tashio brothers were not all that bad, but all they did was glared at her.

"How in the depths of hell, are we sisters?" Niku said in wonder. 'Speaking of hell, I wonder how it feels...' she thought.

"No, how in the depths of hell are ME and Kikyo sisters!" Kagome said as Ai and Sango patted her back.

"Hey, at least you have Ai with you." Rin said as Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, besides if she pisses or embarrass you, we'll get good revenge." said Sango, that made Kagome smiled. "Really like what?" she asked innocently.

"We can lit her on fire!" said now an excited Niku, even though she wasn't showing it.

"NO!" they said, and Niku pouted a little. "Why?" she whined while her sister giggled.

"Because it's MY job to do that!" Ai said, but pause a little "But you can help..." Niku grinned loving that.

"Oh my god, the Tashio brothers are here!" scream a girl coming into their homeroom.

All the girls scream in delight while Kagome, Ai, Sango, Rin, Niku, and Aki covered their ears, thinking the same thing 'This is going to be one fucking painful school year...'

* * *

Me: Aaaaaaannnndddd done! So what ya think guys?

Aki: Awesome!

Niku: So I can still lit her on fire?

Me: Yes.

Kuro & Kotaro: When we'll be on?

Me: Kuro in chapter 3 or 4, Kotaro, in the next chapter!

Kuro & Kotaro:-sigh-

Everyone: Please review and tell us what you think!


	2. Meeting the movie stars pt 1

Welcome back, I want to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter and yes Niku can be VERY created on...killing people.

Niku: I can't help it...

Me: Yeah, well I just be inform that the Inuyasha gang is going on a vacation during winter break. Also I have been inform that my step-sister, her baby and boyfriend are staying with me during that time, but that could change.

Niku: Good luck with them, so Inuyasha are you and Kagome being doing some naughty things ;)

Kuro & Aki: Niku!

Inu:(blushes) uhhhh...

Kotaro: We'll take that as a yes.

Inu: Who the hell are you?

Kotaro: Your twin, only more smarter.

Inu: What?!

Me: Okay, well we should get started so...

Everyone:-lucky star form- Let's start the show!

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.**

**CLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MYSELF, KURO, AKI, NIKUMUBEKI, KOTARO, AND THIS PLOT.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the movie stars pt 1

* * *

Lunch:

Classes blew in quickly and it's already lunch time. Luckily they haven't seen the Tashio brothers yet. They were all sitting under their favorite sakura tree and eating Aki's homemade lunches.

"Aki, you my friend, make the best food in the world!" Ai said as she finish her fifth rice ball while everyone else agreed.

"How come when I make some food, you guys run to the bathroom using a LOT of mouthwash?" Niku said as she finish her food.

"Cause your cooking taste like soggy three day old ramen!" Rin and Sango said in sing-song way. Kagome and Aki brought out instant ramen out and started to eat it.

"You guys shouldn't eat mix food like that..." Aki said worriedly, but they shrugged it off.

Someone had the nerve to snatch Ai's ramen away. Everybody look up to see Inuyasha, Kotaro, Sesshomaru, and Miroku behind them.

"Give me back my ramen!" Ai said to Kotaro as they sat next to them.

"Why? It's so tasty." he said in an innocent child voice.

"Well then get your own!" she hissed, this wasn't turning out good. Before he could answer, a loud slap was heard. Everyone look at Sango's direction to see Sango looking pissed off and Miroku had a red hand print on his face.

"Stupid baka.." Niku muttered as she read her shoujo manga. Miroku went to her and grab her hands, Niku wasn't happy now.

"You have the most beautiful hair I ever seen, would you do me the honor of baring my children?" he asked as he touch her bloody red hair while the rest of the girls shook their heads.

Niku look at him for a second before taking a deep breath and said "I would never stoop so low as one of your whores. You even try touching my ass or my sister's, you'll find yourself in the depths of hell, screaming in terror and in pain as the demons there feast upon your flesh and soul while I rip your eyeballs out feeding them to you while you're chained."

Miroku quickly scooted back next to Sango after that.

Kagome felt a hand wrap around her waist and it started to move up. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who just wink at her. She was ignoring his touch and look over at her sister, to find her and Kotaro having a glaring contest.

That is, until she felt a hand on her chest.._squish squish._

"I say you're either a C or a D." Inuyasha said as he took his hand away, not knowing the danger coming.

"You pig!"-slap-"Disgusting hog."-slap-"Pervert!"-slap-"Pervy baka!"-hit in the head by a book-"BAKA!"-kick in the face-"You motherfucker horny dog!" and last, but not least, kick in the balls. After that, the girls left them there.

"And here I thought Miroku was the perverted one." Kotaro said as he left them behind. Sesshomaru didn't say anything just left him hanging there.

"Way to Inuyasha go!" Miroku said giving him the thumbs up as he went to class.

"Traitors!" the silver hair hanyou yelled out.

* * *

Art class(Ai):

The one thing, besides lunch, that makes her calm and happy was art classes.(I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that they only have one class they don't have together except Aki, Niku, and Rin.)

'Thank you Kami for giving me an art class this year.' she thought, thinking it's going to be peaceful. Well...

"Well, well isn't it the little neko girl." said a voice that annoys her the most. She looks over to see a smirking Kotaro, sitting next her. The only thing the purple hair hanyou was thinking was 'Don't slam his head into the wall. Don't slam his head into the wall.'

She felt a hot breath against her right cat ear. "You know little neko-wench, we could have some fun." he whispered.

"You know annoying Inu-baka, Niku does own an anaconda." Ai said simply while her mind was like this 'I'M GOING TO RIP HIM TO SHREDS!'

He just look at her weird before saying "An anaconda?" All Ai did was nod.

"Yep and a tarantula and a scorpion." she said sweetly while he just stared at her. Kotaro open his mouth, but then close it, not wanting to know the answers.

"Hey there cutie." said a slutty and seductive voice. Both look up to Yura. Yura turn to Ai and her a disgusting look, then turn attention back to Kotaro. "Why are you sitting next to _her_ when you could be sitting next to me." she purred while Ai rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he didn't want to catch your nasty diseases, but it would help the world if he did..." she mumble the last part while Kotaro glared at her.

Yura look at her with eyes with fill with hatred "Diseases! I don't have any diseases half-breed!" she hissed, not knowing that anger Kotaro, but he remain silent.

"Yes you do, you fuck any guy that has hair...and call me a half-breed one more time..." Ai said calm, yet deadly.

Yura snorted "What would you do little half-breed?"

Ai growled before saying "THAT'S IT!" before punching Yura in the face.

"Miss Higurashi, tell me why did you punch Yura?" the teacher ask, glaring at the two.

Ai look at her before saying "What any other would say at me."

The teacher nodded, understanding now, since she's a hanyou as well.

"Well then, do that outside." she said then went back to her work.(this kinda happen to me and my two best friends. Note: I do NOT act like this in real life.)

Ai turn back, showing her claws to Yura. "Hey Yura, how about I give a hair cut?" she grinned evilly. Yura just snorted and walk to her seat.

So all through class Kotaro just kept staring at Ai.

* * *

Music class(Kagome):

Kagome was this close on smacking Inuyasha in the head. After the teacher left, he began to tease a little by running his hand up and hand her leg and nipping her ear.

"Stop that!" she hissed while he just smirk.

"Why kitty?" he said using one of her many new pet names he came up with. Kagome glared at "I. Hate. Your. Guts." she gritted out.

"Aaawww and I love you too." he said and wink at her.

"Excuse me!" said a voice behind them. Both turn to see Kikyo behind them, she had a disgusting face on her as she watch the scene before her.

"Can I help you?' Inuyasha asked as wrapped his arms around Kagome, ignoring her protest.

Kikyo smile seducelly and lean near Inuyasha. "Yes, how about you and me be girlfriend and boyfriend baby?"

"Sorry bitch, but I got mine right here." he said as he was tugging Kagome.

"What?! Why her, she's ugly, I'm sexy!" she screech, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, that hairy lip and tissue paper chest make you sexy!" Kagome said as some student snicker.

"Grrr...hmp!" Kikyo said as the teacher came back.

"Kikyo Higurashi, sit down or your get a three day detention!" he yelled as Kikyo started walking back to her seat.

'This isn't over, Kagome.' she thought.

* * *

Well I have ran out of ideas for this chapter so enjoy. I will post my other stories either Saturday or Sunday.


End file.
